


Female CadashXVarric One-Shots

by ElizabethTethras



Series: Female Cadash/Varric romance [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Story, caretaker, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTethras/pseuds/ElizabethTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1-The Inquisitor is sick and her trusty dwarf is refusing to leave her side.<br/>Chapter 2-OTP fic prompt<br/>• I had the weirdest dream about you and now I can’t stop imaging what you’d look naked<br/>Chapter 3-Prompt<br/>Imagine Person A falling asleep while Person B is holding them. Person B puts their hand on Person A’s chest and can feel their heartbeat. <br/>Chapter 4-Shipping Prompt: Cold temperatures force characters into close proximity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dwarven Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh inspiration has struck me but only long enough to write a short one-shot. Enjoy my late night ideas! :D

A cough escaped her lung and her whole body was shaking. Varric quickly moved over to her, “Here, drink.” he held out a cup of water. She hesitated but took the cup and drank from it. 

“Varric…you don’t need to do this…” her voice was weak, he got another blanket for her, “Yes. I do.” He stated and drew the blanket over her, making sure that every inch of her was covered. 

“The world isn’t ready to lose you yet.” He was now directly next to her. 

“I have a cold, Varric, I am not dying.” She tried to use her most convincing voice, “Your fever is still high.” He murmured while he had his hand over her forehead. 

Elizabeth sighed and leaned back, she knew that anything she would say wouldn’t convince him that she would be fine. She closed her eyes and let Varric take care of her, he was always like this now that she thinks about it, even when she was just scratched in battle. He always made sure that his friends were alright and taken care off. 

Maybe that is what she likes about him so much, his kind gestures, making jokes to distract them a bit from the constant pressure, the way he always gathers a small crowd when he tells his stories. 

“Varric?” she opened her eyes to look at him. 

“Mmm?” 

“Can you tell me a story?” he placed a hand on his chin and seemed to think for a moment.

“How about I tell you about the one with the dwarf commoner and the Queen” he gestured to Elizabeth, “…and how he hopelessly fell in love with her.” 

“Does it have a dragon fight in it?” she asked, her eyes fighting against the sleep that was creeping in.  
“I think it even has two dragons in it.” He beamed and traced the eyelids of Elizabeth, no longer having the strength to fight her eyes she closed then and started drifting off. 

“Good.” She managed. 

“Once upon a time, there was a dwarf, this dwarf thought he was done with love, he never wanted to go through the heartbreak and stress again.” Varric paused for dramatic effect, “but then the world has gone to shit and he found himself surrounded by demons…that is where he laid his glance on the most beautiful dwarf he has seen in his entire life, she stole his breathe away since then.” 

\-------------------- 

“…he dedicated himself to her and made sure that she would be back and her feet soon.” Varric was playing with a strand of Elizabeth’s hair, “so that he could see her gorgeous smile again, the smile that would make him remember to breathe, the way her hips hook when she is thinking, her eyes that seem to be lost in her mind and the way she would spin to him when she had an idea.” He chuckled to himself, stroking her cheek.  
“…but the story is only at the beginning and how it will end is up to you…” he stood and leaned towards her, his lips barely touching her forehead, “…my Queen.”


	2. Late Night Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP fic prompt  
> • I had the weirdest dream about you and now I can’t stop imaging what you’d look naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another One-Shot :D Enjoy!

The dreams have started ever since the conclave and became a common occurrence to Elizabeth, Solas has explained that the anchor could have strengthened her connection to the fade causing the dreams. Most of them were nightmares, needless to say she did not enjoy this feature of being the Herald of Andraste, but this time her dream has been a bit different.   
The dream   
“Do you need some help with that?” she was sitting in the tent and was staring at him. 

“Mmm” he murmured not taking his concentration off his armor that seemed to have hooked itself onto his coat. 

“Is that a yes?” she shifted slightly towards him, he looks up, a familiar smug grin spread across his face. 

“Trying to get me naked, your Inquisitorness?” a said in a low voice, her hand was already in his chest hair and her face was a few centimeters away from his. “I guess you have to find out.” Tucking on his tunic and removing it slowly. 

His broad chest moved up and down to match his breathing, he leaned back to let her observe him. His chest hair thick on his torso and lead a trail down his stomach until spreading again near his privates. His shoulders were strong and his skin seamed to hug the muscles that stood out by the tiniest motion he made. Her gaze traveled down to his junk-   
\----

She shook her head trying to get the image out of her head, they made camp for the night, she was unsure if that was the best idea, because now she had time to collect her thoughts. 

“Not agreeing to your thoughts?” she looked over and saw Varric was staring at her. 

‘How long has he been looking at me? She thought. “Ah…I don’t really know…” she said slowly and then the image pooped up in her head and she flushed turning her head away quickly. 

“You alright?” he moved closer. ‘NOT HELPING!’ her head screamed and blushed harder. “You look flushed?” his hand touched her forehead and she froze, “Ancestors, your forehead is burning!” he looked concerned, she stood up too quickly, “I’m just tired. Haha!” she started walking towards her tent. 

“Elizabeth…” she froze at the use of her name. 

“I…uh…I” she swallowed, “I had the weirdest dream about you and now I can’t stop imagining what you’d look naked!” she blurted out. 

There was silence, ‘Ancestors take me!’ Varric was staring at her, “…What?” 

‘This is it! This is where I die’ her body was refusing any commands she told it. 

There was an unbearable awkwardness lingering in the air and her leg twitched, this was her cue to run, quickly making her way to her tent. Not daring to look back. 

\--------------------------

A few hours passed, the moon was high in the sky now, Elizabeth was sitting on her cot, unable to fall asleep and sighed, she knew she would have to confront Varric, if she liked it or not. 

Elizabeth heard the front flap of her tent open, Varric stop at the entrance his gaze directed toward the ground and she was sure that she saw a slight blush on his face but wasn’t sure. 

“So…uhm do you want to go out to dinner first?” he shuffled a bit where he was standing. Elizabeth was confused, what was he talking about? Is he asking her out? 

“Huh?” is all she was able to manage in her confusion.

Varric scratched the back of his neck, “I mean before we move to quickly how about I buy you dinner first?” the last words came out quieter, he was blushing now. 

Elizabeth was finally catching on and straighten, a smile was spreading across her face and she was sure it would split her face in two.   
“So what do you say?” Varric asked, Elizabeth stood, blushing ridiculously, she moved closer to him until she was directly, looking up at him. 

“Yes” she stated, “I would like-No-I would love that.” 

Varric was smiling now, “Good, first thing we will do once we get back to Skyhold.” He pressed a kiss on her cheek and turned, before he was out of her tent he stopped and looked back. 

“Sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Varric?” 

“How did I look like?” he grinned, “You know, in your dream?” 

She stiffed and thought she would melt on the spot, “Ah!...Uhm…You looked….I-I am not telling you!” she tried to sound angry but failing miserably. 

Varric laughed and headed out to his tent.


	3. Sleeping in the mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Imagine Person A falling asleep while Person B is holding them. Person B puts their hand on Person A’s chest and can feel their heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was especially fun :D Enjoy!

Imagine Person A falling asleep while Person B is holding them. Person B puts their hand on Person A’s chest and can feel their heartbeat.

 

We have been wandering the Fallow Mine for days, fighting the undead, apostates and of course demons, lots of them. Needless to say everyone was exhausted and soaked to the bone, so when the Inquisitor finally decided to put up camp for the night, we all groaned in relief. I immediately collapsed to the ground finding strange comfort in the wet ground.

 

“Varric?”

 

I looked up to see the inquisitor towering over me, she has been a good friend the moment we meet, she has giving me a few heart attacks already by rushing into battle, lunging herself towards a dragon, downing a drink that even Tiny was hesitant to drink. Varric sometimes has to remind himself that she is not indestructible or one of those statues of Andraste holding a flame or some important symbol.

 

“Hey there,” I smirked, “want to join me on this comfortable bed?” I patted the mud next to me.

I hate the outdoors, it’s sticky, there is dirt everywhere and what the hell is that smell!? But travelling alongside the inquisitor made it more bearable, he never considerate himself to be the camping man but over the past few months he became quite an expert in it.

 

“Hah, actually I was going to ask if you want to join me in my tent?” well this was unexpected. I pushed myself into sitting position. “I mean mine is already up and there is enough space for two dwarves…unless you want to sleep in the mud?” she added, a few drops started to fall, signaling for another thunder storm to fall down. “And in the rain.”

 

“Mmm” I placed his hand his chin pretending to consider her offer, though my answer was fairly obvious. “Your invitation does sound tempting.” He hauled himself up.

 

“Alright, you convinced me to spend the night with you.” I winked and was rewarded with a blush from her, he must admit, seeing a flushed inquisitor was slightly arousing, he wondered how her expression would change when he is making love to her, he would kiss every curve of her body telling her how beautiful she is, ah but that those are thoughts for a different time, for now she is nothing more than a good friend. A stunning beautiful and cunning friend who he had a crush on, but nonetheless a friend.

 

Her tent was simple enough but certainly had a cozy feel to it, leather has been spread along the floor to keep their feet dry for the moment, a small mattress was on top of the leather and a few blankets. This defiantly looked better that the mud floor he was lying on a few minutes ago.

 

“Wow, I am impressed Queen, where did you hide all these blankets?”

 

“Solas actually, I bet 10 sovereigns that his backpack is magic.” She said while stepping into the tent herself.

 

“Not sure if I should take on that bet.” I was kicking off my boots and putting them in the corner of the tent, then took a small cloth and wiped off most dirt that was dwarenly possible. Queen on the other hand just took of all her armor and when she came to her small clothes she looked at me, I realized that I was staring and quickly turned my head as a silent apology.

 

She giggled and jumped into her bed, “You know if your clothes are soaking wet I would suggest taking them off as well,” she turned to him, “wouldn’t want to catch a cold.”

 

Is she-? No. She was talking way to casual for that. I know the voice she would have used, speaking from personal experience, from a night of one to many drinks for her to handle. Her voice would flow like Orlesian silk, smooth, inviting with a cutting edge, it made his knees feel weak and have him dumbfounded like a teenage boy.

 

I cleared my throat, “Ah but my dwarven resistance would prevent someone like me from getting a cold.” I said but started taking off is shirt anyway. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, “Then my ‘dwarven resistance’ must be broken or are non-existent.” She huffed and wrapped herself with the blankets.

 

I crawled into bed as well, “Ah, but you do have some dwarven instinct though, for example; while most of us are opposed to go into a dark, cranky cave, you run into it.” I was staring up the ceiling, you could hear the rain crashing against the tent and I wondered if the tent will hold.

 

“That’s only I want to see if the cave has treasure in it.” She straightens a bit her voice sounded a bit tense but I disregarded the thought as my mind playing tricks on me.

 

 “See another dwarv- “a loud thunder cut the conversation off and filled the air with electricity.

 

“Elizabeth…?” I looked down to the frighten creature clinging to me.

 

“S-sorry…I hate thunderstorms.” She whispered but not loosening her grip. I wrapped my arms around holding her close, I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, it was fast and uneven.

 

“S’lright” I comforted her and she relaxed a bit laying herself next to me.

 

“Varric?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re really warm, do you know that.” I chuckled and kissed her forehead.   


“And you are really cold, I guess I have to keep hugging you for the rest of the night.”

 

“I think I would like that.” She mumbled, I couldn’t see her face to see if she was blushing or not, but her voice sounded relaxed and low, she is falling asleep. The woman she had a crush on was actually falling asleep in his arm, and the best part was, she is doing it willingly.

 

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on her chest, searching her heartbeat

 

_Dum, Dum._

It was calm, I placed another kiss on her forehead, it felt right, out here in the middle of nowhere, rain crashing against the tent with her in his arms.

 

_I love you._

  


	4. Cold Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipping Prompt: Cold temperatures force characters into close proximity.

 

Emprise du Lion.

 

Another place he will add to his list of:

The Worst Locations In Thedas

 

But those are matters for later, right now he needs to focus on surviving this mess, at least they survived the fall. The ground has been already slippery due to all the ice and snow but thanks to his luck the part where he was standing on broke off. The inquisitor. Of course having to be the hero tried to catch him and as a result falling with him.

 

Shit.

 

He placed his hand over her chest making sure she is still breathing, but the slightest touch made her grunt awake and a wave of relief came over Varric.   


  
“Hey.” He tried to smile warmly when her eyes fluttered open.

 

“Hi” she quietly replied a buff of white smoke coming from her mouth, “How long-? “

 

“A couple of hours.” He huffed feeling a shiver run down my spine making me tug closer into my coat which served little help against the cold.

 

“That’s the last time I heard Tiny yell at least.” He grunted shifting his weight a bit causing him to wince, this obviously didn’t escape Queen’s cunning eyes.

 

“Are you hurt?” she said moving closer, already inspecting me for possible injuries.

 

“Just twisted my ankle or something, it’s fine” Fine. That is such a strong word, to be honest with himself, there was nothing ‘fine’ about this whole situation. They were in a ditch, somewhere in the ass end of nowhere, Queen has been unconscious for a couple of hours and one of the first things she asks him once she awoke was is he was alright.

 

“You shouldn’t have grabbed for me, you know.” Varric stated while looking in her eyes, “now we both are stuck in this mess.”

 

Elizabeth stilled, “Varric. I think you should know by now; I don’t let any of my friends fall…especially you.” She turned away, ‘especially me?’ This made him think, Varric always had the inquisitors back, it felt right to be by her side, but when he found himself in trouble she was always the first rushing over to him and unleashing hell on those who stood against him. So maybe he shouldn’t be that surprised that she would grab for him.

 

He admired her and almost broke the truth to her on multiple occasions, namely. When he was drunk, when the alcohol has given him false confidence. He was staring at her, she was shivering and Varric wanted to punch himself for not noticing this earlier, he was to hooked up in his thoughts about her to actually note anything off.

 

“Hey…um…we should maybe—probably move closer together.” Varric stuttered over his words like a teenage boy instead of the great silver-tongued storyteller he is, “You know so we don’t freeze to death before Tiny and Sparkler have a chance to come get us” he quickly added.

 

She stared at him making him uncomfortable then she looked up, the sun was about to set, judging by the shade of the sky, “Yeah…that is probably a good idea…” and then shifted closer, pressing her body against mine, I welcomed her, holding her close. She was freezing. He cursed himself for being so damn clumsy and getting themselves in this situation.   
  
“Varric?”

 

“Mmm” he hummed rubbing circles on her back, trying to warm her.

 

“When we don’t make it out here in time- “

 

“Hey! Stop that!” He cut her off, “You are defiantly not going to die here. You are the hero of the story after all.” I tried a joke to lighten the mood.

 

“Hah I guess they’ll have to find someone else to throw all the nobles at.” She snuggled closer.

 

“And the merchant guild would have find someone else to annoy.” I chuckled

 

“Iron Bull would need to find another drinking rival.”

 

“The carta would need to send their assassin’s to another unfortunate dwarf.”

 

She laughed, short and sweet. If there weren’t at the bottom of some ditch in the dark he would have enjoyed spending time like this with her, holding her close, sharing jokes. Varric made a note in his head, a definite point on his; ‘Things to do’ list.

 

They sat there in silence and after a while the silence became uncomfortable for him, making him anxious, he looked down to Elizabeth, her eyes were close and a lump formed in his throat.

 

“Elizabeth?” he asked shaking her slightly.

 

“Mmh?” a reply came, which put some of Varric’s anxiety to rest.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, okay.” He straightened her a bit, forcing her to wake.

 

“Mmm” she opened her eyes with effort, “A-Alright.”

 

This isn’t good. Shit. He hated the cold, right under red lyrium and that tells you a lot. She was shivering uncontrollable now, but so was Varric, each movement caused more strain and the cold was burning into his bones.

 

“Tiny what is taking you so long?” Varric grunted, it was dark by now and a snow storm was setting in.

 

“V-Varric…I-I want you to know...” Elizabeth whispered, her teeth clattering against each other, “I-I love y- “

I kissed her, her lips had small ice patches on them but I didn’t care, ‘This is so cliché’ he thought to himself, two dwarves stuck at the bottom at a ditch and death coming closer each second, then they confess their undying love for each other. Mmm maybe he will add this to his next chapter of Swords and Shield.

 

“Elizabeth, I love you too” he finally said then held her close again, “Fuck, I love you.”

 

  

He doesn’t know when but she stopped shivering and her breathing became slow and shallow, he was exhausted, struggling against his eyes which seem to be more of an exercise than he remembers. His body went numb some time ago.

 

This was it.

 

He closed his eyes finally letting the darkness take him, just before he was taken he heard a loud thump.

 

~*~

 

Warm.

 

That’s the first thought that comes to his mind, the second ‘Andraste’s tits, am I dead?’ He felt a slight tug and twitched one eye open, before him was a sleeping figure snuggling against him. It was Elizabeth. He reached to her and wrapped one hand around her.

 

“Varric.” A low, kind voice came from her, “Thank the maker your awake.”  She was smiling, bright and beautiful, making him question if he actually was dead to deserve such a smile from her.

 

He chuckled, “And you are of course awake before me.” I felt an arm come around my torso.

 

“That is only because you protected me against the cold.” She snuggled closer, “Now it’s my turn to warm you.”

 

Varric took more notice of his environment, they were in a tent, small runes were placed in the corners, most likely where the warmth is coming from. He heard the snow storm outside but it was daylight, informing him how long he was out.

 

“Varric…” he looked back at her, she lifted herself into sitting position, “Back there…I just want you to know. I meant it.” She had a serious expression on her face, maybe she was prepared for the worse, that he only said he loved her because they were about to die, or the cold has messed with him. He wasn’t about to confirm her fears.

 

“I- “

 

The front of the tent flew open letting all the cold in, Iron Bull and Dorian stood at the entrance. A shiver went down my spine and I pulled the blanket up.

 

“Varric, it’s good to see you awake.” Iron Bull said while moving into the tent.

 

“Yes indeed, Bull here didn’t shut up about how sorry he is that it took him so long to find the spot where you two were again.” Dorian was leaning slightly on Iron bull, “You have no idea how many small canyons there were in the area. Fascinating actually.”

 

Varric looked at Queen, she has taken interest in the conversation, he is going to tell her and hopefully this time not at the bottom of a canyon, in the cold while freezing to death.

 

Ah. Maybe later.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
